Antidax
Order of Darkness| element=Shadow| powers=Shadow, Plasma, Lightning| mask=Sempra| tools=Blade of Darkness| status=Alive| location=Xa Nui| pron=ANN-TEE-dacks}} Antidax is a Great Being, and is the leader of the Order of Darkness. He was once the secret leader of the Kodax Empire. Biography Early Life Antidax came into existence 50,000 years prior to the Core War. He was dedicated to creating the ultimate species, his first creation being an immortal being named Twilix, who became his assistant. After a few years, the construction of the great spirits of Gigas Nui, an attempt to improve on the Prototype Robot, began, and Antidax and Twilix joined in the task of building it. After the construction was completed, Twilix was appointed to rule the Agori Universe, located inside the massive robot, so Gigas Nui could go on his mission of exploration without having to monitor the beings inside him. Gigas Nui's Fall 10,000 years prior to the creation of Mata Nui, Gigas Nui crashed on what would later become the North Continent of Gigas Magna. Antidax helped all the Agori evacuate, and Twilix returned to work again as his assistant. The Order of Great Beings later instructed him to create a landmass over Gigas Nui's location to hide the massive robot from the view of those who could use the robot for evil. He did so, and also created a base for the Order, the city of Gigas Nui, on the island. The Kodax Antidax later decided to expand on the experiment that had resulted in Twilix's creation, and, along with a small group of allies, such as Axconox, created the Kodax species. Realizing the species' power, he realized that with an army of Kodax he could conquer the universe itself. He began plotting in secret, using his meditative powers to influence other beings' minds, and killing off the other Great Beings who had worked on his project one by one. He did not participate in the attempt to kill Matata along with his other associates, and as a result, he was the only survivor of the Kodax project. After The Shattering, Antidax moved to Gigas Magna along with the other Great Beings, continuing to manipulate others to his advantage and gather his forces. A thousand years later, when he was confident that the Kodax could win a war against the Great Beings, he secretly ordered the Kodax leader Velnax to attack. Kodax War The Kodax assaulted Gigas Nui, and Antidax was teleported to the command ship Dreadnought so as to not be killed in the battle. However, the Kodax were repulsed by the Elite Great Beings, and Antidax returned to the surface in time to keep his absence from being detected. Eventually, after the Kodax were defeated, Antidax's role was discovered and he was thrown into the Gigas Nui prison. Baterra Magnus then revealed himself, revealing to Antidax that he had been manipulating him for the past thousand years, and that a terrible cataclysm would eventually arise that was Antidax's duty to stop. He also revealed the the best way to prevent the cataclysm from happening would be to unite the universe in a strong empire, and Antidax began considering plans to conquer it. Early Plans During the Bounty Hunter Wars, Antidax's prison was destroyed by the volcanic eruption, and he was presumed dead. However, Baterra Magnus protected him from the lava wave, and he managed to escape to the Matoran Universe on the Dreadnought, which Baterra Magnus had provided. He met up with Velnax, who was posing as a Makuta in the Matoran Universe, and began his new plans to take over the universe, which he shared only with Baterra Magnus and Velnax. He started using his meditation to influence the minds of beings millions of mio away, and was, unknown to all but himself, Baterra Magnus, and Velnax, the initiator of the Gigas Magna Civil War. His original plan involved unleashing hordes of Threen on Gigas Nui in an attempt to kill Brominax (whom he was told would doom his plans to conquer the universe), but when Fyxon ruined the plan and Brominax escaped, he was forced to manipulate Draconius of the Bounty Hunters' Guild to ally with the Brotherhood, which would mean that hundreds of bounty hunters would be dispatched to kill the Great Being. The plan failed once again when the Gigas Magna Resistance was formed. During this time, Baterra Magnus ordered him repeatedly to capture Fyxan, though he would not state why, but all of these efforts failed as well. At some point, Baterra Magnus disappeared, and Antidax was forced to carry on his work by himself. Meanwhile, he ordered Velnax to recruit a number of beings to serve him, though they all believed that their true master was Velnax. This group was the beginning of the Order of Darkness. At around 1,001 AGC, the Brotherhood of Makuta became aware that Velnax was gathering a military force. Believing that it was for a strike against the Brotherhood, they assigned Gor to watch the Order. When the Gigas Magna Resistance discovered Antidax's location, Brominax led a strike team to capture him, but Antidax defeated them in battle. Order of Darkness Wars Brominax was put in a coma and hidden under Xa Nui under Antidax's instructions, as he wanted to keep him alive to use as bait for another potential future threat to the Order, the Toa of Light known as Fairon. However, he and his companion Rantu proved resourceful beyond Antidax's imagining; they, along with the Order of Mata Nui, defeated their armies, freed Brominax, destroyed the city of Robotopolis, and annihilated the destructive substance known as Shadowdermis. Gor, deciding that the Order of Darkness had been destroyed, returned to Destral. Chastising Velnax for his failures, Antidax decided that it was time to reveal himself to his higher-ranking minions. He also decided Order of Mata Nui was a threat to his existence, and began preparations to begin another campaign against them. At the same time, he began preparations to conclude the sham "Underworld War" on Gigas Magna, knowing that his plans were more likely to succeed once the war was over. More soon... Abilities and Traits Antidax has, like all Great Beings, the inexorable urge to create, with him specializing in creating strong, nearly unbeatable species. He has Shadow powers, and limited control over Lightning and Plasma. Antidax wears the Kanohi Sempra, Mask of Destruction, which allows him to kill, severely wound, and do other painful things to beings; it also allows him to create explosions. His former Kanohi was an altered Volitak. Appearances *''War with the Kodax'' *''The Hunt for Antidax'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''The Darkness Returns''